


Sastiel RP

by aubreytruthfully, lostinmymindforever



Series: In The Arms Of The Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives into temptation and finally takes Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sastiel RP

Sam could feel the angel's eyes on him, they were always on him, watching him. It sent shivers down his spine and caused his body to thrum with lust. He got hard whenever Castiel walked into the room. Whenever he saw the angel close to Dean part of him raged, Castiel was his, not Dean's, and Sam wanted to grab the angel and throw him down on the bed, to mark him, to fuck him, to claim him.

Sam licked his lips absently, and noticing Castiel's breath catch in his throat. Maybe he wasn't the only one affected here, maybe Castiel wanted as much as Sam did. There was only one way to find out, so Sam decided to throw caution to the wind and just take what was his.

Time seemed to be moving slowly as Sam grabs the angel, shoving him down onto the bed, his hands buried in Castiel's hair as their lips met for the first time. Sam moaned when he felt how hard Castiel was as the angel ground up against him.

-

Castiel gasped at the suddenness of Sam's motions. His mind was slow to react, but his vessel seemed to be all for the idea of Sam being pressed up against him. Honestly, his vessel was already perking up to the idea of Sam a while before he had been shoved to the bed and his mouth taken quickly by Sam's. Now, it seemed that he didn't even need his mind for all of this. His thoughts had become completely consumed by the texture and heat of Sam's tongue against his. Although the slow grind of Sam's hips was starting to take priority. But then there were Sam's hands, carding through his hair and then stroking over his body in the most appealing of ways. Suddenly, Castiel was finding that his thoughts weren't just consumed of Sam's mouth, but of just Sam.

"Sam," Castiel was unsure how the little whimpered sound that emerged from his mouth was actually his. His skin was tingling and pulsing against the pressure of Sam's body. The angel barely felt anywhere near coherency, and any bit of it that was left was soon taken by Sam sitting up to strip his shirt off.

Sam was beautiful. Castiel blinked and panted out a few breaths. Yes, Sam was the most beautiful human he had ever laid his eyes on--and Castiel had watched the entire human race grow and change. But Sam? Sam was just miles of golden skin stretched over sculpted muscles. Sam was shaggy, silky hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Sam was dimples and smiles and emotion. Sam made Castiel completely speechless on a human level alone. Not to mention the fact that he was currently shirtless and on top of Cas.

The man gave him a quick grin--dimples flashing for a second--before pulling Cas up by his tie. Sam said something about taking something off, but all Castiel could hear was the roaring of blood rushing through his body. After Sam began unbuttoning his shirt, Cas attempted to get with the program, moving his fingers to unbutton the rest. However, he was surprised when Sam immediately went for his pants--undoing the button and sliding the zipper down. Castiel hadn't even gotten the chance to get his shirt completely off before Sam had a hand palming against Cas' now aching cock.

-

Sam was certain that he had never seen anything as perfect as Castiel, face flushed with want, cock straining in his pants, and all of it because of Sam. His hand moved slowly, teasing the angel through his briefs before he grew impatient and had to feel skin. Sam pulled his hand out and quickly helped Castiel remove his shirt before moving to yank the angel's pants off of him.

Sam let out a curse like a little prayer as he took in the sinful image the angel made, stretched out on the bed, naked save for his underwear which Sam was slowly pulling down his legs. "So beautiful," Sam breathed, his voice one of complete awe. He began to kiss a path up Castiel's legs, fingers caressing the kissed skin. Sam licked his lips as he drew near Castiel's cock, the scent of the angel addictive. He leaned forward, tongue snaking out to lap at the head of Castiel's cock.

-

Castiel let out a too-loud moan when Sam's tongue laved over the head of his cock. The sensation was so intense--sometimes it felt like everything was when it came to Sam. Soon, Cas' cock was sinking into the wet heat of Sam's mouth. He could feel the gentle suction around his flesh and groaned at the pure perfection of it. It seemed as though Sam's list of talents was neverending and the things that he could do with his mouth was towards the top of the list.

"Sam, mmm, f-feels good," Cas managed to stutter out in encouragement. He was always bad with any sort of dirty talk. It wasn't that he didn't understand the concept, but more that Sam made him completely incoherent within a matter of seconds. Sam moaned around him causing Castiel's hips to buck up, needing more. He knew that this wouldn't be over after Sam's mouth left him, but he couldn't help chasing his own release. Of course, the way Sam took him all the way down--letting Cas' cock nudge the back of his throat--wasn't helping him last any longer. Part of him was praying that he could wait to cum until Sam was inside him, but his prayers were likely to go unanswered in this case.

Sam continued to wriggle his tongue beneath the weight of Castiel's cock. Every heavy breath that Sam let out through his nose, Cas could feel on his skin. It was intoxicating. Knowing that Sam could take so much of him, knowing that he could be rougher if he wanted to, but knowing that he didn't need to be rougher; Sam would give him what he needed.

"S-Sam...f--" he bit off a curse, still slightly uncomfortable with saying some human slang himself, "Gonna, need...p-please Sam," Sam didn't let up, only moved his mouth up to the head and letting his hand pump the rest. Castiel couldn't think with Sam's hand working so diligently and his tongue drawing out the most pleasurable sensations. Castiel was so close that he was nearly aching, he just needed a little more.

-

Sam let out a groan, pulling away from the angel's cock. As much as he would love to feel Castiel coming in his mouth he would much rather have Castiel lose it while he was buried inside the angel. "Cas, can I have you? Want to be inside of you."

Sam took Castiel's moan as a yes and pulled away from the angel, moving to his bag to pull out a bottle of lube. He could see Cas' eyes go wide, and Sam smiled softly, stripping off his own clothes. He moved back to the bed, kneeling between the angel's legs as he opened the bottle of lube. His eyes never left Castiel's face as he poured the slick liquid over his fingers, moving his hand down to Castiel's opening. 

"So perfect, Cas," Sam breathed, fingers teasing at the tight ring of muscle. "So pretty, can't wait to be inside of you."

-

Cas was always surprised at the pure amount of sensation that Sam was always able to provide for him. Sam's fingers just circling and teasing his entrance. It wasn't enough to give Castiel any satisfaction, but was enough to keep him hanging on. A low groan worked its way through Cas' throat when Sam's finger finally breached him. Sam worked slowly, continuing on his teasing pace. Castiel was still excruciatingly turned on, but the immediate threat of release had eased away.

"N-n-need...more," Cas' throat strained to get the words out, but he was relieved when he felt the sting of another finger sliding in beside the other. Sam was making little appreciative sounds and it only made Cas more needy than before. He couldn't believe how good it felt--he never could believe how much was in human pleasure. Sam's fingers were slick as they slid in and out of Cas' entrance. Each thrust of fingers just barely grazed over the spot that Castiel was dying for him to truly touch. At last, a third finger joined the first two and Sam curved them upwards. Castiel had attempted to say something, but it faded out into a desperate moan. Once again, he started to feel on edge.

He hoped that his little pleading noises would be enough of a hint for Sam to continue, but he wasn't sure. When Sam's fingers were abruptly gone, he whimpered and frowned. Cas heard the man chuckle under his breath and somehow that soothed the angel. He relaxed back against the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw Sam staring straight back at him. Hazel eyes meeting blue. They shimmered with happiness, but were darkened with lust. Sometimes Cas wondered how Sam's eyes worked the way they did. 

-

Sam's breath caught in his throat, he had never seen anything as perfect as the angel spread out underneath him. He smiled, hand resting on Castiel's chest as he moved between his legs. Castiel was looking at him with such trust and devotion that it almost made it hard to breathe. He ran his other hand along Castiel's leg as he slowly teased Castiel's hole with the head of his cock.

"You ready for me, Baby?" Sam whispered, eyes never leaving Castiel's. He knew he could just push in, but he wanted to hear Castiel beg for him, he needed to hear the angel's voice.

-

Castiel couldn't really decide if he hated the fact that Sam was taking so long to get to it (and then asking him if he was ready? as if that were even a legitimate question) or if he was practically drowning in the pleasure from how eager he really was for this. He decided that it was a little bit of both, but if he was being honest, then it was more of the latter. 

He had to repeat Sam's question a couple times before it truly sank in. His body was too distracted by the arousal pulsing and vibrating through him. "Y-y-yes...yes," he stammered out, feeling Sam's fingertips lightly brushing little patterns on his legs. Cas was as ready as he could possibly be. "Please Sam, I'm...I'm ready," sometimes he wondered who was the angel and who was human when he found himself at the mercy of Sam Winchester. It wasn't that he didn't know he could overpower the human--he could--but he liked it like this. It was thrilling to give the control to someone else. And despite the fact that the Winchesters didn't always have the best reputation for being good with control--he knew that he could trust Sam. Castiel trusted Sam more than he could truly describe. The angel knew that this man wouldn't hurt him--not really--wouldn't ever take advantage. Yes, he trusted Sam.

But more importantly.

Cas was ready for Sam to move, to be inside him; Cas was ready to feel connected in a way that he couldn't ever truly describe. "Sammm," the end drawing out in a desperate moan, "Need to feel you." Castiel's fingers gripped absently for his human. The way Sam's fingers just kept tracing and how his eyes just kept gazing with that lust-blown look was driving Castiel insane. He needed. And he needed right now.

-

Sam swallowed, licking his lips. He shoved forward, the head of his cock slipping inside of Castiel, causing the angel to let out a long drawn out moan that seemed to go straight to Sam's cock. "Fuck, so perfect, Cas. You are so perfect." He slowly worked himself in the rest of the way, his eyes never leaving Castiel's face. He looked for any signs of pain, but all he could see was pleasure.

Castiel was so damn tight, tighter than anyone Sam could remember ever being with, and yet at the same time it was as if Castiel was made to fit Sam perfectly. By the time Sam was fully inside of Castiel he was breathing hard, sweat on his forehead. Nothing could have prepared him for being with Castiel, and Sam knew that nothing would ever compare. 

Sam knew he wouldn't want anyone else, not after having Castiel. This was it for him, and if Castiel decided that he didn't want to continue this, Sam would understand, it would hurt, but he wouldn't force the issue, but he would never take another lover, no, Castiel had ruined him for anyone else. 

"You okay, Baby?" Sam asked, wanting to move, but needing to make sure Castiel was alright. He could feel Castiel squeeze around him, as if the angel was testing out what to do, and the movement made Sam moan with pleasure. "God, Baby, you are amazing."

-

Cas couldn't think, couldn't breathe at this point. All he could do was feel. And all he could feel was Sam. Everything was Sam. This sort of connection he felt to the human was unusual and would be startling if he didn't like and want it so damn much. Finally, the sound of Sam's voice broke through his inability to process. It wasn't until this point that he realized how loudly he was moaning. Castiel felt extremely vulnerable like this--vessel so exposed, mind in a place of too much want, and not in control of his own voice. Yes, he felt vulnerable. But instead of it scaring him--like it should've--it only made him want it more. He craved this feeling, the feeling of being completely connected to Sam.

"I...It's good," he breathed out, clutching onto Sam's shoulders. He yanked the man down into a kiss in hopes of getting his message across. Castiel wasn't sure how Sam expected him to be able to properly speak like this. Feeling Sam's slow, slick drag out before pushing gently back in. The man was moving slowly and tenderly and it was rendering all of Castiel's thoughts. He never wanted to spend a single second without Sam. The way this felt, the way Sam's soul felt. Cas didn't need to reach into Sam to find his soul. No, Cas could just feel it all around Sam--and now all around him. He was just positive that Sam had to be feeling his grace in return. Surely Sam was feeling this sort of connection. 

"More, more," Cas groaned out and gasped when he felt Sam's teeth bite against his neck. Sam began moving faster, continuing with the tenderness, but with more passion. It felt good. It felt too good. It felt like nothing Cas could compare to. In all his year, nothing felt like Sam. Nothing made him feel like Sam did.

The pleasure was building, Sam sliding over that sensitive spot again and again. Sam's lips against his. Sam's teeth on his collarbone. Sam's arms gripping him all over. Sam's hair hanging in his face. Sam's eyes unfocusing and refocusing. Cas' cock was trapped between their bodies. He could feel how much it needed to be touched. His body was on fire with how much he needed. He hoped that Sam felt the same. He could only hope that Sam wanted and needed like he did, like he shouldn't. After all, Cas is an angel. He should be past any human temptation.

But this wasn't just a human.

It was his human.

His Sam.

-

Sam wanted to close his eyes the pleasure was so intense, but he forced himself to keep them open, not wanting to miss Castiel's face. He could feel the angel's fingers digging into his skin, and while with anyone else he would have asked them to stop he couldn't help but love it, it was his angel. Sam knew he'd have marks on him, marks that he hoped took a while to heal, badges stating that his angel owned him, mind, body, soul.

"Castiel, so perfect, you're amazing," Sam whispered against the angel's lips as he leaned forward to kiss him again. 

He could feel Castiel hard in between them and moved his hand to wrap around the angel's hard length, moving his hand not too fast and not too slow. Castiel was moaning under him, the sounds unlike anything Sam had ever heard before. Sam could hear words coming from Castiel's mouth, but they were in no language Sam had ever heard before, but the tone they were spoken in spoke volumes. Sam could tell the meaning behind the words even if he didn't understand them, they were words of love.

"Love you, God, I love you so much, Castiel. Never want to lose you, want to keep you forever. Never gonna want anyone but you, you are it for me, Cas." His thrusts intensified as did the movement of his hand along Castiel's cock, "Hate seeing you with other people, get so jealous when I see you touching Dean, and I know that's innocent. Don't know what I'd do without you." Sam knew he was babbling, saying things he had wanted to keep hidden, but he couldn't help it, Castiel drew everything out in the open with him. 

Sam was sure he was imagining things, but he could swear he felt himself being wrapped up tightly, pulling him even closer to his angel. His eyes widened when he realized what he was feeling, it was Castiel's wings, drawing him closer to his beloved angel, holding him tight.

-

Castiel couldn't stop himself from pulling Sam in closer. He needed the man to be as near to him as possible and despite the fact that he didn't think they could get any closer, he wasn't going to stop trying. The look on Sam's face when he realized that Cas' wings were surrounding him was beautiful. The man looked to be in complete awe of the angel. It made Cas smile briefly before letting out another moan.

Things were starting to be too much. Sam continued talking to him, saying the most perfect things. He didn't care that Sam was babbling a little bit--he liked it. He wanted it to continue. Hearing Sam's voice was almost as perfect as feeling the man inside of him. Cas gasped as Sam started to lose some of his tenderness, letting the passion take over. He could feel the man grip him tighter and wondered if his vessel would bruise. Wondered if maybe he would let the bruises stay. Sam began letting out little growls, nipping Cas' ear, neck, and collarbone. Finally, Sam's lips covered Cas' again, tongues grazing and rolling over each other. Any ounce of control that had been in either one of them was fading now.

"Sam," Cas moaned and felt almost embarrassed by how many times he'd said the man's name, "only you, no one else." At last his words were coming out in English instead of slipping into his native tongue. "I've," kiss, "never felt," moan, "this way...about," Cas threw his head back gasping at the pleasure Sam was pulling from him, "anyone."

At that, it was too much. Sam's hand working his cock and the feeling of Sam being inside him. Cas' head felt like it was floating, his body freezing for a brief moment. And then everything washed over him. He came over Sam's hand and their stomachs. Every bit of love and adoration he felt for Sam was rocking through his body. Castiel continued to thrust his hips, letting Sam work him through it and loving the feeling of being able to squeeze around Sam, hold them together.

-

Sam groaned with pleasure as Castiel rode out his orgasm, the sight alone was almost enough to send Sam over the edge. He reached up, cupping Castiel's cheek lightly and kissed his angel, whispering words of love and devotion into the kiss. As Castiel's shaking began to lessen Sam let himself go, body shaking with the most intense orgasm he had ever had. 

"God, fuck, Cas. Perfect, mine, God yes, forever, want forever with you. Say you feel the same." Sam knew he was babbling once more, but he couldn't stop himself, there was something about Castiel that drew everything out of him, all his wants and dreams and fears. 

Sam collapsed against Castiel's chest, breathing hard. He tried turning them so that Castiel wouldn't be squished, but the angel held him tight, preventing Sam from moving. It was like they were connected, much more intensely than Sam just being inside of Castiel.

-

Cas relished in the feeling of Sam's body relaxing against his. The man attempted to move away, but Castiel just held him close. It felt too good to let him just move away; Castiel wasn't sure he would ever be ready for this moment to end. His mind was stumbling to think of something to say, some way to communicate his feelings to Sam. But how could he pick out the right words? What words were there to say? Castiel knew more words than any human could ever dream of knowing, and yet, Sam left him wordless. 

Gently, Cas ran his fingers through Sam's hair; inwardly, he enjoyed that the man had grown his hair out despite Dean's occasion comments on Sam looking feminine. He sucked in a breath when he felt Sam press kisses against the curve connecting his neck and shoulder. He thought for a moment, that if he were a cat, he would be purring. He wondered by animal communication seemed so simple, but humans were constantly making things more difficult than they needed to be. Then again, his own father had created them that way.

"Sam?" Castiel murmured.

Sam glanced up, his eyes having lost their lust-shine, and replaced with a loving, kind shimmer. There was a small smile on his lips, not the kind that Castiel was always fond of seeing--the one with teeth and laughter and dimples--but small and hopeful. Once again, Castiel couldn't get past the fact that Sam was so beautiful. It stunned him. Cas cleared his throat, realizing that Sam was still waiting for him to say something.

"I love you," the words seemed so plain and were ones that had fallen from the lips of billions of people at one time or another. However, they felt different in his mouth, on his tongue, in the air right now. Those words meant so much more now than anyone had ever meant them before--he was just sure of it. 

-

Sam smiled, it felt as if his face would split in two with how happy he was feeling. He had loved people in the past, but none of them like he loved Castiel. There was something so pure and right about how he felt for the angel, as if everything in his life had led up to this, as if every love and every loss had made him ready to fall for the angel. He ran his hand over Castiel's cheek, trying to memorize this moment, trying to never lose this. "I love you, Castiel. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. My life before you came into it was hollow compared to my life now. If I died tomorrow I would die happy knowing I got to love you, knowing you felt the same way."

Sam ran his hand along Castiel's back, fingers gently kneading his skin, "This is perfect. I would give up everything for you if you asked me to. You are my world, Cas." 

Sam watched the look on Castiel's face, for any sign of regret and thankfully found none. He had been telling the truth when he told Castiel how he felt, no one had ever made Sam feel this depth of emotion before. The only other person Sam had ever felt even the tiniest bit as close to was Dean, and the way Sam felt for Dean was completely different than how he felt for Castiel. He'd die willingly for either of them, that was true, and he loved both of them intensely, but his love for Castiel was an all encompassing, fiery passion. 

Sam knew that if things were different, if Dean wasn't his brother maybe he could feel for him what he felt for Castiel, but Sam wasn't going to dwell on what ifs, not when he had the love of his life clinging to him, holding his safe and secure, making him feel things no one had ever made him feel before. He leaned down to kiss Castiel once more, moaning as Castiel's fingers gently pulled his hair. 

He would have done more, but he heard the door opening behind them, and Dean's laughter followed by Gabriel's smug voice, "Dean pay up. I told you our brothers were involved." 

-

Castiel couldn't stop from blushing at his brother's words. Gabriel had a tendency for showing up at the absolute worse times--then again, so did Dean. He had so been looking forward to spending the rest of the day in comfort with Sam. It felt too good to give up, but here those two buffoons were. He could understand why Sam got irritated with his brother and he knew that Sam could understand why Cas got irritated with all of his siblings too. He wondered for a moment if this would be a time that Sam would want him to lie, to say something like 'It's not what it looks like', but he wasn't sure. He didn't particularly want to deny what was happening and from Sam's previous words, he guessed that maybe the human didn't have the desire to deny anything either.

"Do you need something?" Castiel sucked up his embarrassment, trying to seem more commanding.

"Oh, little bro, I don't need anything...except that 20 bucks from Dean-o," his brother's amber eyes shimmered with glee and victory. He watched the other man grumble and shuffle out his wallet. It seemed that neither of their brothers minded the fact that Sam and Cas were in fact lying in a bed together without clothing, only focused on their own bickering.

"Here you bastard," Dean rolled his eyes and shoved the bill into Gabriel's hand. "Don't see why you even need it." Castiel thought he heard Dean mutter something along the lines of 'arrogant little bitch' under his breath, but he couldn't be sure.

He sighed loudly. Was spending the day with Sam all that extreme of a wish? Not really, but their brothers really were that extreme of pains.

-

Sam cleared his throat, "Dean, can you please leave. I just, I want to spend today with Castiel. And as much as I love you, you are getting in the way."

Dean laughed, shaking his head. He walked across the room, throwing his things into his bag. "Sammy, have fun. I'll just get myself a room so I am out of your hair." He looked at Castiel, a serious look on his face, "You hurt my Baby Brother I will end you, Cas, friend or no, don't mess with him. He's too important to me."

Sam covered his face with his hand, mortified at Dean's words. He didn't need a body guard, didn't need Dean to be all overprotective all the time. He was a grown up after all. "Dean, please. Don't threaten Cas." 

Sam let out a thankful sigh when Dean and Gabriel left, kissing Castiel gently. He laughed, "How much you want to bet those two end up together?" 

It would make sense in an odd sort of way, Sam with one angel, Dean with another. Sam knew if he had told himself that he would meet and fall in love with an angel a few years ago he would have laughed in his own face, but having Castiel there, knowing Castiel loved him was the best thing he had ever felt in the world.

-

Castiel snuggled into Sam's chest. He was sure that they'd probably end up going again, but for now this was pleasant. He didn't need to sleep. But he imagined, that if he were human, there would be no better place to sleep than pressed up against Sam hearing his heartbeat in a perfect rhythm.


End file.
